Ma suite à l'épisode Chimera
by LittleAstronaut
Summary: Voilà le titre dit tout ! C'est ma suite personnelle à l'épisode Chimera, le 100ème épisode d'NCIS saison 5 ; ! Kibbs and a little Tiva & McAbby ! Enjoy & comment !


Bon je vous préviens ma fic est un peu beaucoup bizarre même. Ça fait pas mal de temps que j'ai fait cette fic déjà j'avais plus vraiment d'inspi pour les fics sur des séries en ce moment puis j'ai relue des fics et là ça m'a redonner envie. DOnc c'est un peu bizarre puisque Kate est dans la saison 5 m'enfin bon le Kibbs c'est mon premier ship que j'ai vraiment adoré donc voilà...

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Kate et McGee sont restés au NCIS pour une raison quelconque et croient que le reste de l'équipe est morte. Ils discutaient maintenant de leur souvenirs.

A chaque fois qu'ils parlaient, que ce soit Kate ou McGee, on sentait le désespoir percer dans leur voix. Ils étaient chez Kate en train de discuter. Abby était restée au NCIS, soi-disant des choses à finir mais tout deux savaient très bien que c'étaient pour rester seule et ils ne lui en voulaient pas.

- Tu sais Tim, je crois que je vais démissionner... soupira Kate

- Oh non ne fait pas ça... Sans Tony, Ziva et Gibbs ça va être dur mais en plus sans toi...

- Mais tout ces murs vont me rappeler des souvenirs, les blagues vaseuses de Tony, les tapes de Gibbs, Ziva qui rabaisse Tony et tous ces petits souvenirs qui n'appartiennent qu'à eux... contra la jeune femme

- A moi aussi, mais il faut continuer d'avancer et je suis sur que c'est ce qu'ils voudraient...

- Tu crois que Tony & Ziva se sont avoués leurs sentiments avant de mourir ? demanda Kate

- Peut-être... Je sais pas... J'espère...

- Je peux te dire quelques chose ?

- Oui vas-y, l'encouragea McGee

- Maintenant ça n'a plus aucune importance puisqu'ils sont mort... Je... J'étais amoureuse de Gibbs...

- Oh ! … Je suis désolé

Kate versa une larme puis éclata en sanglots. McGee la prit dans ses bras.

- Il va falloir qu'on tienne Kate... pour eux... pour leurs mémoires... chuchota le Geek

- J'te jure que le premier qui me sort une citation de films ou une tape sur la tête à part toi ou Abby... Je lui met la tête au carré...

- Je t'aiderais parce qu'aujourd'hui ! Aujourd'hui est le pire jour de ma vie ! Le jour où les trois cinquième des personnes qui comptaient le plus dans ma vie sont mortes...

Soudain, ils entendirent des cris et quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Kate étouffa un juron et alla ouvrir suivit de McGee. Quand elle ouvrit elle vit le reste l'équipe. Elle sauta dans les bras de Gibbs de façon Abbyienne.

- Hey Kate tu m'étouffes là !

- Désolé mais c'est si bon de te revoir. De vous revoir tous.

- Ben alors soeurette on t'as manqué ?

- Tonyyyy ! On a crus que vous étiez mort ! répondirent Kate et McGee en cœurs

- Et si on fêtait ça ? déclara Ziva

- Euuh on vous a pas attendu pour commencer en fait ! Dit McGee un peu gêné

- Pourquoi ? demanda Abby

McGee se décala et désigna la bouteille de Vodka posé sur la table. Un quart vide.

- Bon Kate où sont tes verres ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux poivres et sels

- Par là viens !

Kate emmena Gibbs dans la cuisine.

- Ça fait du bien de vous revoir... déclara la jeune femme

- On part à peine trois jours et on vous manque déjà ! se moqua Gibbs

Kate le frappa à l'épaule.

- Gibbs ! On vous croyait mort, on croyait qu'on entendrait plus jamais le son de votre voix, on croyait qu'on ne te verrais plus mettre de tape à Tony quand il dit une bêtise !

- Et ça t'aurai manqué ? demanda l'ancien marin's

- Oui... même beaucoup ! murmura Kate

- Bon les verres ça vient ? cria Tony du salon

- Ça va DiNozzo ! lui répondit son patron

Kate prit quelques verres et en donna à Gibbs en lui souriant. Elle repartit au salon suivie de son patron. Gibbs posa les verres sur la table basse et fit un slap à Tony

- Hey mais... commença Tony

- T'as qu'à aller te chercher des verres TOUT SEUL ! rigola Kate

Bizarrement McGee souriait en regardant Kate & Gibbs, cette dernière lui fit un regard noir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Hey Kate pourquoi tu regardes McGee méchamment alors que lui il sourit ! demanda DiNozzo

- Pour rien ! répondirent les deux acolytes en cœur

- Mais aller dites le moi ! dit-il avec une voix de gamin

- Occupe toi de tes affaires Tony _puis plus bas afin qu'il n'y ait que lui qui l'entende_et surtout de Ziva...

Elle sourit fière de son coup alors que Tony rougissait comme une tomate. McGee disposa les verres et servit chacun. Kate & Gibbs étaient assis dans un canapé et Tony & Ziva dans l'autre tandis qu'Abby & McGee étaient assis dans des fauteuils. Un peu plus tard, Kate sortit prendre l'air sur le balcon et Gibbs la rejoignit.

- Ça va ? s'enquit l'ancien marin's

- Oui... murmura la jeune femme

- Pourtant ça n'a pas l'air...

- Trop d'émotions en même temps je pense.

- Et ?

- Et j'ai vraiment eu peur que vous mouriez, que tu meurs... lâcha Kate

- Mais je ne suis pas mort, et les autre non plus...

Kate frissonna, Gibbs lui mit sa veste sur les épaules.

- Merci...

Elle n'en pouvait plus et éclata en sanglots. Gibbs la prit tendrement dans ses bras mais ne dit rien. McGee qui passait pour aller chercher une bouteille d'alcool les vit, il sourit et s'esquiva furtivement avant que Gibbs ne le voit.  
Ce dernier essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, lui laissant tout le temps de le repousser, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Il finit par l'embrasser. Kate répondit à son baiser qui devient plus passionné. Ils durent se séparer, à bout de souffle.

- Si on y retournait, les autres doivent nous attendre...

- Oui... _Kate commença à partir_Mais juste une chose...

Il la prit par la main et l'attira contre lui. Il lui fit un simple baiser.

- Maintenant on peut y aller ! dit Gibbs en souriant

Kate sourit, il se pourrait très bien qu'elle se fasse très vite à ce genre de chose.

- Aaaaah Boss ! Tu connais Action Chiche ou Vérité ? demanda Tony qui commençait à être un peu éméché par l'alcool

- Tony je suis peut être vieux mais pas à ce point là !

- Alors Action ou Vérité ?

- Action...

Tout d'un coup le visage de Tony s'illumina, il chuchota quelques chose à McGee qui écarquilla les yeux puis sourit et acquiesça.

- Alors Boss tu dois... _silence_embrasser Kate ! T'as pas le droit de refuser !

Kate s'apprêta à protester quand Gibbs l'embrassa. Les autres n'en croyaient pas leur yeux sauf McGee qui souriait d'un air satisfait et Abby qui se retenait d'explosé de joie.

- Youpi ! dit Abby en sautant dans les bras de Gibbs et de Kate

- Enfin, tu veux dire, dirent Tony et McGee en souriant

- Ro ça va vous deux hein ! riposta Abby

Le jeu continua jusqu'au moment où...

- Vérité, déclara Tony

- Que c'est-il vraiment passé sur le bateau entre toi et Ziva ? demanda la jeune gothique qui voulait tous les détails croustillants de la soirée

Ziva rougit et Tony était gêné. Gibbs avait discrètement posé sa main sur la hanche de Kate.

- Alors ! demandèrent Abby et Tim

- Eh bien...

**Flash-Back**

_Tony était sur le pont appuyé sur la rambarde et regardait au loin la mer agitée. Ziva vint le rejoindre : Ça va ?__- Etant donné qu'on va bientôt mourir pas très bien... Et sais ce que c'est le pire dans tout ça, le pire c'est que je n'ait jamais dit à la personne que je l'aimait... __- Tu peux toujours le faire par vidéo-conférence... déclara l'israélienne un peu jalouse __- Je n'en ai pas besoin... lui répondit Tony__- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Ziva__- Parce que la personne que j'aime est en face de moi... susurra l'agent senior à l'oreille de Ziva __Tony embrassa la jeune Israélienne qui lui rendit son baiser._

**Fin du Flash-Back**

- Voilà comment ça c'est passé

Ils continuèrent de discuter dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur puis deux heures plus tard tout le monde partit... sauf Gibbs.

Ok la fin va un peu vite mais j'avais pas trop envie de changer et puis j'avoue un peu la flemme de la refaire... Maintenant à vos claviers c'est à vous de commenter ;)

Au fait j'ai changé mon nom, j'était MarshxMallow... Mais ça c'était avant... ^^


End file.
